


Love is Blind

by acciolunas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Loads of pining, M/M, Pining, Skater!Percy, This is like all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciolunas/pseuds/acciolunas
Summary: Percy meets Jason and then spends every day in the skate park outside Jason's balcony trying to impress him.





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://ididntwanttobeahalfblood.tumblr.com/post/171103759774) post  
> thanks to aruallz for the title

Percy hefted his bags again. They were starting to cut into his fingers and he couldn’t wait to be rid of them. If he had to choose one part that he hated most about grocery shopping, it was the walk home.

Percy sighed in relief when his apartment building came into view. He’d be home in a few minutes and then he could put his bags down and- oh god, his left hand was cramping. He quickened his pace and was almost through the door when he realised another man was blocking his way. 

“Sorry,” he said, moving one step backwards. “I-” he looked at his face and stopped. The stranger had a thin face with bright blue eyes and a small scar on his upper lip. His blond hair was cut short and he had a friendly smile on his face even though he was holding a full garbage bag. He wore rectangular glasses that sat delicately on the bridge of his nose.

“It’s okay,” he said smoothly. “Need any help?”

“Uh… it’s fine,” Percy replied.

“Jason,” he extended his hand, then blushed in embarrassment. “Sorry. Forgot about the bags.”

Percy had forgotten about them too. “I’m Percy,” he said. “Nice to meet you.”

Jason’s face was slowly growing redder and redder. “So, uh, what do you do?”

“I’m a student at NYU.”

“Me too!” Jason exclaimed, face lighting up in excitement. “I’m pre-law!”

“That’s so cool,” Percy responded. He could feel his face getting hot. “You must be so smart.”

Jason looked at the floor shyly. “Thanks. What are you studying?”

“Marine biology.”

Jason nodded. “I should probably let you go.”

He held the door open. Percy was still staring into his eyes when he realised what the gesture meant and stumbled through the door, fighting the stupid smile on his face. He almost couldn’t feel the weight of the bags anymore as he walked up two flights of stairs and opened the door to his apartment.

“Jason,” he murmured, setting his groceries down on the counter.

Percy sat down on a chair still covered in plastic, door still wide open. His heart was still racing from talking to Jason. He couldn’t have been happier about moving to an apartment.

“Percy?” came Jason’s voice.

Percy looked up and his heart skipped a beat. It was Jason standing in the hallway, a light pink on his cheeks.

“Hi,” Percy responded. “What are you doing here?” He cursed himself internally. Jason very obviously lived in the same apartment building as Percy. That was just a stupid question.

Jason’s cheeks coloured a bit darker. “I live across the hall.”

“Oh.” Percy’s ears grew hot. “Right. Of course.” He might be seeing Jason every day. Percy didn’t think he could handle that.

“You just moved in?”

“Yeah.”

Jason nodded. “I’m uh… gonna do some work. I’ll see you around?”

Percy allowed himself a slight smile. “Yeah.”

***

It was a week before Percy had completely unpacked all of his belongings. To his dismay, he didn’t talk to Jason much. He wanted to, but he couldn’t muster the courage to walk over to Jason’s door and ask him how he was doing. A few meters felt like it might as well have been a galaxy.

The day Percy was done with unpacking, he finally made his way down to the skate park. He’d noticed it on his way in a few days ago and had been meaning to go down there. He wasn’t disappointed when he did. There weren’t a lot of people and the weather was surprisingly pleasant for summer.

Percy was about to start practicing some tricks when he looked up and noticed Jason standing at his balcony, forearms resting on the railing. He was looking into the distance and didn’t have his glasses on. Percy slowed to a stop and stared up at Jason. He didn’t understand how Jason looked so effortlessly graceful, hips cocked slightly, all his weight resting on his left leg.

Percy started moving again, hoping Jason would notice. He did a few tricks, but Jason never looked his way.

Percy frowned as he noticed the time. He still had studying to do. He’d already put it off for too long, and now he had three essays due in two days and had not started either of them. Percy sulked as he walked back to his apartment.

***

For the next few weeks, Percy spent every possible moment in the skate park. Sometimes, he would scrape his knee and Piper would ask him about it, but he just shook it off with a smile, thinking of a few days ago when Jason had greeted him on his way out of the building.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re up to, but you need to keep it together,” Piper had said. “You’ve got a dozen bruises on your arms and legs.”

“Just been skateboarding,” Percy responded.

Piper eyed him suspiciously. “That sounds like a lie. I know I make fun of you but you’re not bad, Percy. Why the hell would you be so injured?”

Percy shrugged. “I’ve been trying to learn a few new tricks.”

Piper smiled like he’d just let her in on a secret. “I see.”

“Don’t make that face.”

“What face?”

“The face you’re making right now.”

Piper bit her lip and tried to hide a growing smile. “I’m not making any face.”

Percy nudged her. “Come on. That’s your I know your secret face.”

Piper raised her hands in mock surrender. “Sorry, it’s just so nice to see you have a crush on someone. You’re so happy. And you’re making a fool of yourself to get-” she paused, prompting him to give her his name.

Percy scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Jason.”

She grinned. “To get Jason to notice you. It’s so cute. You’re like a middle schooler.”

“Stop,” Percy complained. “I’m a sophomore.”

Piper laughed. “I’m never letting this go. Why don’t you just ask him out?”

Percy pouted. “He’s so beautiful!” Piper laughed. “He looks like a damn painting, Piper. I’m not even exaggerating.”

Piper looked at him seriously. “Percy. Just ask him out.”

Percy crossed his arms stubbornly. “I’ll think about it.”

***

Percy did not think about it. He’d fallen into the habit of going down the skate park a few times a week, and he was not ready to break it. Not until he got Jason’s attention.

Percy was disappointed to see that Jason wasn’t in his balcony when he got downstairs. He frowned. Was he alright? Percy certainly hoped so. Maybe Jason would come out with a cup of coffee and sit in his chair for a bit.

Percy frowned as he got on his skateboard and went down a gentle slope. Jason had always been in his balcony until today.

Percy was about to do a jump when he looked up and saw Jason standing at the edge of the park, bag in hand, staring back at him.

“Holy shit,” he said, before crashing into a railing. He felt the hard metal ram into his side and cried out in pain, clutching it tight. He lost his balance and fell over, and something hit him in the face, but he wasn’t quite sure what.

“Percy!” Jason exclaimed.

Percy heard footsteps growing closer until two hands were on his shoulders and his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.

“Are you okay?” Jason asked urgently.

Percy tried to reorient himself and realised that Jason was cradling him in his arms, face red. “I’m…. uh…. hi Jason.”

Jason didn’t look as delighted to see him. “You’re bleeding, Percy.”

That’s when Percy noticed the wetness on his face. He reached up to touch it and his hand came away red. “Oops.”

Jason took his hands away and desperately went through his bag. “Ugh, I don’t have anything in my bag.”

Percy was about to say it was fine, but before he could open his mouth, Jason’s shirt was over his ears. Percy’s breath caught in his throat.

“Here you go,” Jason said, handing him the shirt.

Percy was staring. He tore his eyes away and tried to say a “thanks,” certain that Jason could see his heartbeat. He held the bottom of the shirt up to his nose and Jason scratched his neck nervously.

“So… you’re pretty good on a skateboard,” Jason mumbled.

“Thanks,” Percy responded. “Um, again.”

Jason laughed nervously. “Do you… do you want to come up to my apartment?” Percy froze. “You know, to get cleaned up. I could get you some ice.”

“I couldn’t.” Percy’s hands were shaking and he could hear his heartbeat. His eyes strayed down to where Jason’s jeans sat low on his hips, and he quickly looked away.

Jason shook his head. “You’re bleeding. I’m not letting you out of my sight.” Warmth flooded into Percy’s chest and he tried not to smile stupidly. “Come on, Percy.”

Percy grabbed his skateboard. “Thank you, Jason.”

Jason blushed at that, and the tips of his ears went pink. “No problem,” he said. He turned around and gestured for Percy to follow him. Percy didn’t hesitate.

Percy couldn’t believe his luck. He followed Jason into the elevator, and three seconds felt like they’d lasted for years when he came out.

Jason turned his key in the lock and the door creaked open. “Come in.”

The apartment was… “Is that a plasma TV?”

Jason nodded like it was normal. “48 inches.”

Percy quirked an eyebrow. “Aren’t you a college student?”

Jason blushed. “Maybe.”

“Dude, how do you afford this?”

“Um,” Jason walked towards the bedroom door. “My parents are rich.” With that, he disappeared into the room.

“You’re telling me,” Percy mumbled, looking around the room. There was a leather couch and loveseat in front of the TV and about three plants in the room. Of course he has plants, Percy thought. His heart was still beating unreasonably quickly.

“I’ll get you something for your nose,” Jason said, coming back out. Percy was disappointed when he saw that Jason had put on a plain blue shirt. Jason reached for a drawer in his kitchen and pulled out a box labelled “First Aid.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Percy commented. “I have some stuff in my apartment that-”

“Percy, it’s okay,” Jason responded. “Sit here.” He tapped his counter and Percy obeyed, jumping onto it quickly. He put Jason’s bloodied shirt down.

Jason poured alcohol onto a small cotton swab and raised it to Percy’s face, cleaning away the blood. “That stings,” Percy complained.

“Sorry,” Jason responded.

Percy suddenly realised how close they were. “I’m sorry about your shirt,” he said awkwardly.

Jason glanced at the shirt. His voice was shaky when he replied, “Don’t worry about it.”

Percy watched Jason as he inspected Percy’s face. “My ribs hurt,” Percy offered. “I think it hit something on the way down.”

Jason’s eyes flitted to Percy’s torso. “I’ll get you some ice.” He grabbed something quickly from the fridge and handed it to Percy. It was one of those frozen gel packs. Percy held one to his nose and the other to his side.

“Thank you, Jason,” Percy said. “I should probably get going. Don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“You can stay if you want,” Jason said. Percy wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating, but he could swear that Jason’s voice was hopeful.

“I don’t want to intrude,” Percy mumbled. He put the ice packs down.

“You’re not intruding,” Jason responded.

Percy hesitated. “I-”

Jason cut him off with a kiss. His lips were soft and moved slowly. Percy smiled into the kiss and rested his arms on Jason’s shoulders. He felt like he could scream with happening. It was finally happening. Not even remotely in the way he expected it to, but it was happening.

He whined when Jason pulled away. “Don’t do that,” he complained. “Can we go back to kissing?”

Jason’s eyes widened as if he was realising that he’d kissed Percy. “Oh my god.”

“That’s not the answer I was hoping for,” Percy responded. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve been waiting for that for months,” Jason said honestly. His cheeks coloured pink. “You were just so… beautiful.”

“If I spend any more time around you, you will literally give me cardiac arrest,” Percy said.

“I’m sorry about that,” Jason smiled.

Percy kissed him again.


End file.
